12 steps to reincaration
by dark itachi lover
Summary: letting curiosity get the better of her, princess Nefertiti spys on one of her fathers secret meetings. Only to discover there's a sinister plot to take down the pharoh and kin. But the princess has more to deal with than just a threat to her family and herself when she starts reliving her past lives or more accurately deaths! Who can she depend on? And will she make it out alive?


THE 12 STEPS TO REINCARNATION

Chapter 1  
guests

Summary- letting curiosity get the better of her, princess Nefertiti spys on one of her fathers secret meetings. Only to discover there's a sinister plot to take down the pharoh and his kin. But the princess has more to deal with than just a threat to her family and herself when she starts reliving her past lives or more accurately deaths! Who can she depend on? And will she make it through this alive?

Ra was high in the sky, scorching the sands of Egypt. The palace was quite during the hottest time of the day. Everyone was retiring in their chambers, escaping from the incredible heat. All except for the slaves, running errands tirelessly for their masters. The princess too would usually be lounging by her small pool under the shade, however some interesting news had reached her. Nefertiti brushed her hair out of her face as she attempted to see through a crack in the door. She did not fear being discovered for the halls were all deserted on her way down to the private meeting chamber of her father. It reminded her more of the harsh desert than the royal palace really. She could hear voices emanating from inside but it was much too muffled to piece anything together. She had over heard some maids the night before talking of a guest. A very mysterious guest from a land far away. Usually guests were shown off and given a fan fare to remember, however this guest seemed to be a secret. No mention other than the whispers of some chamber maids to show for this guests presence in the royal palace.

Nefertiti searched the tall doors for any other crack she could possibly get a better peek through. She scrutinised a speck of light from just out of her reach. She stood on her tip toes to reach it, hands out stretched. Clumsily her fingers found the small pocket in the door, which seemed quite deep. Determination spurred, the princess turned to look around herself. There must be something she could use as a boost.

She quietly walked down the hall slightly, checking all the decorations for sturdiness. She found a small vase that seemed to fit her needs perfectly. Swiftly she carried it back to the door and positioned it upside down directly under the hole in the door. It scraped softly against the stone floors but not loud enough to be heard from with in the room. Nefertiti placed one foot on the wide pottery before pushing herself the whole way up and steadying herself. It was a wide pot but it was still not enough room for her feet to find solid purchase. Wobbling slightly from time to time, Nefertiti leant her weight on to the door. The hole seemed quite deep, almost as if was made for spying on meetings. The princess was just thankful it was there when she needed it. She squinted in to the hole, barely making out 3 figures. The first she immediately recognised as her father, and the large shadow behind him must be the high priest. That makes the last one the guest. The princess pushed her self on to her tip toes as if it would make her vision clearer. The vase became more rickety, swaying dangerously under the princesses constantly shifting weight. The princess pressed her ear to the dor in hopes of hearing what the were saying.

The strangers was was accented and made it difficult for her to understand what he was saying. Even then she only caught odd words that he emphisized.  
" ….must not…kill….dangerous….royal family…."

"…pharoh! Hahahaha ….powerful ….by the very gods themselves!" the pharoh stated almost yelling the last part. He seemed agitated though and that worried the princess more than anything else.

The stranger talked lower, even straining her ears so she could only hear a low rumble of his voice.

Crack.

The princess froze in fright. Her heart beating a million miles an hour. Slowly she glanced down, "oh shoot." She cussed to herself as the pot cracked in a perfect two. She fell hard on the floor. Despite the pain shooting up her spine she grabbed the broken pot and ran to hide herself. There was no way that they hadn't heard that.

She ducked into a curtain in the hallway, there was no way she could make it the whole way to the end before being captured. Not a moment to soon as the door was pulled open and the high priest came out, obviously on high alert. The princess tried to still her self, her breathing haggard and beating heart slamming in her chest. She was sure to be found.

The priest looked around, there was a fine dust on the floor in front of the door, seemed like dust from broken pottery. He looked around some more and noticed blood. Small dots at first, then becoming larger and more frequent. They zig zagged and became smudged at times but they led him to a curtain. Slowly he pulled his dagger free, ready for whomever he was to find. He whipped the curtain aside and the princess must have jumped a foot in the air out of fright. Dagger mere inches from her face the priest looked at the princesses large eyes, fearful for being caught. A moment passed and neither moved an inch. Slowly Imhotep put his dagger away and let go of the curtain, covering the princess in darkness once again. He whispered softly so as to not be over heard by anyone but the princess

"Clean you're mess before the pharaoh witnesses your foolishness." And then he was gone.

Nefertiti heard the door close with a resounding clunk, but not before hearing her father inquire loudly what he had found. Surprisingly Imhotep replied simply 'it was a cat.' Whether or not the pharaoh bought it the princess would never know. Calming herself down quickly she exited her hiding spot, which really hadn't done much to help her. She looked around herself and chided herself for being so stupid. There was a trail of blood from the door to her hiding spot. What a fool she had made of herself! She pulled out a small cloth from her waist and rubbed off the remaining dots of blood from the floor. She needed to get it done before the left the room. She knew Imhotep would buy her some time. Then again he could out her just as easily. They had known each other for a long time but never really gotten to know one another. Only in passing and to be polite at functions really. She hoped she could trust him to keep her fathers attention for just a few minutes.

She rubbed harder at the small dots, already dried hard to the floor. Her arms aching and body sweat from more than the unusual exercise. She wiped her forehead harshly and picked up the broken vase, best to take the evidence with her. The princess crept away from the crime scene stealthily making sure to dap at her cut from the vase, to keep from leaving yet another trail of blood.

The princess flopped on to her couch. Luckily she had sent all her maids out on an errand. She had some time to herself. She sighed loudly, she had had a narrow escape. Luckily enough for her. But she wasn't out of the woods yet. She needed to consult the priest; she couldn't have him blabbing to her father. The heat began to get her, and the princess drifted into a fitful sleep.

The sand was hot. Scorching her feet, it felt like her skin was burning off slowly. Each step was a struggle, her heavy body bogging her down in the sand. But if she stopped, she knew it would be the end of her. Pure determination the only thing keeping her legs moving forwards. Her clothes were ragged, flapping around in the hot wind. Providing less and less protection from Ra. The pain from one thing ran into another. Her bare feet, her unprotected skin in Ra's rays, her cracked and bleeding lips, her tongue dryer than the sand she was walking on. It was truly a hell on earth. Mind blank in hunger and dehydration she trudged on in the seemingly endless dessert.

A sensation of something touching her foot brought the princess back to her senses. Alertly she sat up on her lounge, only to find the priest inspecting her wound. Oh yes, he was also a great physician. Calmer now but still alert the princess composed herself, as much as she could. She found herself sticky from heat but paid it no mind.

"Priest, I believe earlier you made a mistake. I wasn't spying. I was merely… looking for this vase." The princess held up the broken pottery as if it was all the evidence she needed.

"Forgive me princess, I thought maybe you would beg me to keep silence. Instead you try to lie your way out?"

"lie! That's absurd! I have no reason to lie!"

"Then I can tell your father that you eavesdropped and …?"

The princess deflated. She wasn't sure why she suddenly blabbed as she did. How unbecoming.

"I admit it then. What will you do?" she looked into his eyes. Awaiting her execution

Surprisingly, he laughed. A deep and full laughter. It was soothing as it was perplexing.

"First we need to heal your cut. Then we can talk." He inspected the wound. It was rather deep and would most likely need to be tended too often for the next few days to prevent any infections taking hold. He was surprised the princess wasn't moaning about being in pain. He was used to treating many people but the women were always so whiney!

"Actually, I know I shouldn't ask….but I heard…" the princess trailed off unsure. Too late now. She gathered all her strength.

"I heard them talking, and…is there something happening? Something…dangerous?" Imhotep looked at the princesses worried face. He really shouldn't tell her. But then again she had already overheard parts. It was possibly better she know the whole and protect herself.

He looked around curiously "where are your maids?"

"Gone, I sent them on some errands. They wont be back for another hour." She arched her brows in question.

He sat up beside the princess, facing her fully. "What I am about to tell you is to held as the most secret and dangerous. Do you understand?"

the princess nodded.

He leaned in close and lowered his voice to a whisper. "there is news of a traitor, gathering forces within the kingdom. They wish to over throw the pharaoh…and his family."

The princess stifled a gasp. She looked around worriedly. Was she being spied on? Were they going to assassinate her? Were there already people she trusted that planned to kill her?

"Princesss. Nefertiti!" he harshly whispered to gain her attention

"This is secret! You must tell no one, and act as if you suspect nothing. For my silence I must have yours."

"I am but a servant of the gods, you will have my silence." She was reeling with this new information. It was a serious matter, a coo in her palace.

'maybe this princess isn't such a lost cause at all.' Imhotep thought to himself as he got back to assessing and treating the now silent princesses cut.

to be conttttttttttttt-


End file.
